The overall goal of this interinstitutional grant Is to foster new interdisciplinary collaborations among neuroscientists in La Jolla institutions by allowing access to scientific cores to which they were previously denied or had little access, and by creating new cores to promote state-of-the-art technology. To accomplish this goal, we have chosen among the very best existing core facilities, and have chosen top scientists to run new cores at the institutions supporting neuroscientists on the La Jolla Torrey Pines Mesa, composed of the Burnham Institute for Medical Research (BIMR), The Salk Institute, The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI), and the University of California, San Diego (LJCSD). These institutions share one of the top-rated neuroscience graduate programs in the country and have committed considerable institutional funds towards these cores. This work is aimed at developing new treatments for neurological disorders.